


Ханахаки

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: По мотивам комикса: twitter.com/bhe_bbo/status/1339189614192459776Оберштайн узнает, что Ройенталь болен Ханахаки (от безответной любви, у него в организме растут розы). Без должного лечения болезнь смертельна
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ханахаки

По вечерам в адмиралтействе нет никого, кроме призраков и дурных видений. Оберштайн знает. Он привык уходить последним. Ему даже нравится быть повелителем света — автоматические лампы зажигаются, приветствуя его, и гаснут, погружая коридоры в зыбкий неверный сумрак.

Правильнее гулять на свежем воздухе, но ему звук шагов, эхом отдающийся от стен, помогает очистить разум, подготавливая к новому дню.

Раньше у каждой двери было по живому украшению, но Райнхард безжалостен в своей вере. Теперь едва встретишь дежурного гвардейца. Он, кажется, знает какими коридорами идет высокое руководство и выбирает другой путь.

Очередной поворот лабиринта открылся светом. Значит там были люди. Оберштайну нечего бояться или стыдиться, поэтому он шел вперед ровно до тех пор, пока не стало неприличным не замечать. Развернуться он давно опоздал. Что Ройенталь сочтет большим оскорблением: если его слабость заметить или если оставить без внимания?

Алые лепестки водопадом лились на форму и пол. Не просто лепестки — бутоны. Ройенталь прижимал ладонь к животу пытаясь избавиться от всего, что было в нем. Дыхание вырывалось хрипло, он будто глотал воздух, но не мог впитать его в себя.

Смотреть, сложив руки за спиной, было бы невежливым, поэтому Оберштайн чуть склонил голову, изучая картину на стене. Тяжелая рама тянула ее вниз, к цветочной луже под ногами.

— В моем подразделении был курсант с такой же болезнью, — Оберштайн знал, что в его голосе не было ни тепла, ни сочувствия, как и в нем самом. — Он долгое время успешно скрывал ее от врачей, пока не стало поздно. Во время операции достали целый “сад”, но иначе он бы умер.

— Во мне нет “сада”, Оберштайн. — Ройенталь достал платок и промокнул губы ровно для того, чтобы снова схватиться за стену.

Гордость обернулась новым приступом, хотя Оскар все равно был хорош. Злость шла ему, делая образ хищным. Глупость и спесь только подчеркнули молодость.

— Не найдется той, кто устоит перед вашем обаянием, — отдал ей дань Оберштайн.

Ройенталь молчал, пытаясь вдавить руку в грудь, чтобы избавиться от боли. Вспышка ярости погасла, но дыхание еще давалось слишком тяжело, чтобы он смог подобрать ответ.

— Пойдемте.

Оберштайн помнил тот диван в конце коридора. Так близко, когда идешь размашистым острым шагом, и так далеко, когда почти несешь на себе человека.

Они сели рядом. Ройенталь пытался держать спину, но потом завалился так, что Оберштайн почувствовал тяжесть головы на плече. Положить руку на грудь, чтобы теплом унять боль, конечно, было бессмысленно, но показалось естественным жестом заботы.

Привкус. Оттенок запаха. Ускользающее воспоминание.

Немного нежности, щепотка любования. 

Паулю не было все равно — скорее приятно сидеть вот так, чувствуя, как Ройенталь мелко дрожит.

Он оказался другим, если почувствовать кончиками пальцев, и все равно, что лепестки продолжали осыпаться на колени, собираясь в кровавый узор.

— Женщинам нельзя верить, Оберштайн. Я никогда не любил женщин.

— Ясно. 

Они так долго сидели неподвижно, что обманули свет, как если бы притворились мертвыми, спрятавшись от всего мира.

Время, чтобы прожить испытанное: толика ревности, приправленной облегчением. Нежность, как ответ на доверчивость. Сила в слабости. Потеплевшие пальцы и неумолимый ход вечности. 

Шаги — предвестники охраны — эхом отразились от коридора и застряли внутри сожалением.

— Спасибо, мне стало легче. — Ройенталь легко поднялся, завершая их молчаливый разговор.

Включившийся свет ударил по глазам, не дав рассмотреть, как он выпрямил спину и исчез в этой вспышке.

Оберштайн остался сидеть с закрытыми глазами до тех пор, пока шаги дежурного не замерли, а потом не начали удаляться. В адмиралтействе достаточно дорог, чтобы не нарушать одиночество тех, кто к нему стремится.

***  
Три недели пролетели незаметно. Ту встречу Оберштайн не забыл — просто отложил в один из ящиков памяти с пометкой “Не выкидывать”, как то барахло, которое не можешь и вспомнить через несколько лет — зачем хранишь? 

Спокойствие и расчет снова стали главным в его жизни. Единственными.

Любое событие подвергалось анализу и рассортировывалось в зависимости от того, как быстро надо принять решение. Оберштайн считал важной частью своей профессиональной деятельности умение правильно расставлять приоритеты.

Пунктуальность занимала место вверху списка.

На комм Ройенталь не отвечал, поэтому Оберштайн направился в кабинет лично. Это не было вызвано раздражением или беспокойством. Так было эффективнее. И только.

Секретарь невнятно сказал, что его превосходительство просил не беспокоить даже в случае орбитальной бомбардировки, на что Оберштайн вежливо кивнул. Вежливость была тоже важной частью списка, но она не распространялась на закрытые двери.

За рабочим столом Ройенталя не было. Он сидел у стены, раскладывая перед собой розы на длинных шипастых стеблях.

Китель был расстегнут, как и форменная рубашка, что вызвало у Оберштайна оттенок недоумения.

— Букет. Хотите? — улыбнулся Ройенталь и стер капельку крови с губы перед тем, как согнуться от приступа.

Очередной цветок лег в ряд.

— Вам стоит обратиться к врачу, пока не поздно. Он уберет “сад”.

Слова были разумны и правильны, пока не были сказаны. Ройенталь снова улыбнулся, на этот раз зло.

— Скоро все закончится. Войны нет. Во мне нет необходимости, а я не собираюсь терять то, что мне важно.

— Оно разрушает вас. Это… чувство.

Оберштайн сел рядом, как в прошлый раз, и тут же почувствовал чужую голову на плече. Тяжесть протекла по руке к горлу, а потом спустилась вниз. Где-то в сердце она стала нежностью, чтобы, проделав обратный путь, собраться в кончиках пальцев.

Пауль попробовал вернуть ее прикосновением к чужой груди.

— Кто он? Лоэнграмм?

— Нет, — отозвался Ройенталь, и не догадываясь, что к нежности Пауля попыталась добавиться злость.

Кто устоял перед этими бровями? челкой? капризными губами? умом? Какой глупец отверг обаяние и ласку лучшего маршала имперской армады?

— Миттермайер?..

— Нет. Вы собираетесь перечислить всех?

— Нет.

Тишина как признание и как уважение. Увидев растерзанный китель, Пауль вспомнил собственную боль — невыносимую, лишающую рассудка.

У курсанта был стриженый затылок и узкая талия. Они все были похожи с первого дня, но влюбился Пауль на втором балу, когда увидел танец. Казармы не лучшее место для жизни, особенно если у тебя протезы вместо глаз. 

Пауль помнил собственный ужас, когда тело впервые исторгнуло пригоршню лепестков. Еще не знал тогда, что будет хуже. Несравнимо.

Курсанты дразнили его с первого дня, но теперь от насмешек было не скрыться. Знали все, и никто не говорил врачам.

Казалось, что цветы превращают внутренности в месиво, хотелось вскрыть себе грудь, чтобы они нашли свой выход наружу. 

Он был близок к этому — достать нож, убежать в дальнюю часть двора и там, вспоров брюшину, вынуть все цветы — рожденные и будущее. Это было бы его решение, время для которого еще не пришло.

Только ему стало плохо на занятии, и с первой розой, легшей на парту, он потерял власть над собой.

Никто не спрашивал, важная ли любовь для будущего офицера рейхсфлота. Он был куклой, солдатиком, которому надлежало занять место в строю, отработав вложенные в него деньги.

Насмешки продолжились и после операции, но Пауля они больше не ранили. Он не испытывал страха, горечи, разочарования, злости, счастья. Он стал механизмом — совершенным и безупречным. Эмоции не мешали ему больше, и он смог полностью сосредоточиться на учебе, чтобы потом заняться войной.

Система организма бесперебойно работала на благо Империи, пока Ройенталь не прижался плечом к плечу в первый раз. Пока во второй раз Пауль не коснулся кожи, легко миновав ткань рубашки. Она и не стремилась быть преградой.

Пауль смахнул лепестки с коленей. Только их и один бутон.

— Скоро станет легче, — сказал он, чтобы в не остаться один на один с шумом в ушах.

— Это были вы? Тот юноша из вашей молодости? — спросил Ройенталь, как только восстановил дыхание.

— Я. У меня не было выбора.

— Ясно.

Пауль бы улыбнулся, если бы помнил как.

***

Боль не утихала. 

Ее не получалось унять вином, не помогла бы и война. Разве что ощущение, что он умрет до того, как поведет войска в бой в следующий раз казалось правильным. Лучше так, чем признаться.

Ожидать ответного чувства было бы наивно, или именно эта надежна и привела к болезни? Оскар не знал. Просто в один день, когда они говорили, думали, дышали как единый человек, а вечером разошлись в разные стороны, с губ слетел первый лепесток. 

Кроваво-красное подтверждение догадки.

Оскар не мог быть умнее, не мог стать красивее или ярче. И даже война — главная из его добродетелей — не произвела достаточного впечатления. 

Тогда и принял решение — молчать.

Пусть выедало изнутри, пусть иногда не хотелось вставать с кровати, но напрашиваться? Умолять о жалости? Ему не нужно было утешение.

И все же именно Оберштайн смог унять боль, и в тот же день появилось нечто, похожее на надежду.

Оскар поддался слабости и расплатился за нее. Думал, что вот так, от прикосновения руки болезнь затаится, но она дала ему передышку в несколько часов, чтобы вернуться с новой силой.

Он пытался выдрать из себя “сад” ногтями, но остались только царапины. Решиться на операцию стало бы предательством.

Нет. 

Он не был готов отказаться от чувств и потерять то, что стало единственно важным. Лучше было, чтобы все закончилось само собой.

Догадка пришла с облегчением от второго прикосновения.

Лишенный “сада” много лет назад, Оберштайн просто не мог чувствовать, не мог любить.

***  
И начался дождь.

Они жались под карнизом на узкой полоске сухой брусчатки, а за спиной была заколоченная дверь неизвестного дома. Оскар не знал, как они оказались там. Просто вдруг он пошел рядом, когда Оберштайн вышел вечером из адмиралтейства. Они были, не разговаривая, не обращая внимания друг на друга, пока, случайно шевельнувшись, Оскар не коснулся замерзших пальцев.

Провел по ним подушечками, ладонью: тонкие, длинные, сильные. Было бы приятно почувствовать их прикосновение. Оно обещало быть разным.

Фантазии всегда неуместны, но слишком остро Оскар чувствовал где кожа касалась кожи. Знал, что касание никогда и не было дружеским, сразу став откровенно непристойным. Оберштайн рядом резко втянул воздух, и Оскар понял, что все это время они оба не дышали.

Уместно было бы застонать, но дождь все еще шел, держа их в западне.

Пальцы из обжигающе-холодных стали горячими — уже Оберштайн возвращал ласку, поглаживая ладонь самыми кончиками. Самый любопытный репортер не увидит в этом жесте ничего непристойного, если сможет разглядеть через водопад дождя.

Ожидание разливалось по телу, дразнило недоступной близостью, и победой тела. Привыкший к боли, Оскар никогда не мог бы представить, что невинное прикосновение станет запретным, чувственным удовольствием.

Скосив глаза, он увидел, что у Оберштайна порозовели скулы.

— До моего особняка совсем недалеко, — хрипло признался Оскар в невозможности перенести пытку, которую придумал для них сам.

Они могли заказать транспорт в любой конец вселенной, но вместо этого одновременно шагнули под дождь, в напрасной попытке остудить тело.

***  
Пауль ощущал его. В едва различимом аромате парфюма, в уверенной подписи на бумагах, в отражении окон. Он появлялся во время обеда, чтобы потом присоединиться за ужином, если Пауль задерживался в адмиралтействе.

Иногда они вместе шли в сторону дома.

Встречи были настолько частыми, чтобы хотелось увидеться еще, и вместе с тем был воздух, чтобы понять, осознать и насладиться каждой минутой собственных ощущений.

Не сразу, но Пауль смог дать им слово: он полюбил впервые за долгие годы. Без неловкости или наивности первой любви, без драматизма последней.

Это был подарок от вселенной — возможность чувствовать краски мира, которые стали ярче. Ройенталь принимал тепло и делился своим, не ожидая и не требуя, поэтому Паулю было легко сжать руку в ответ, ласкать, соглашаясь разделить свободное время.

Приятно быть любимым, но не менее приятно любить самому.

Пауль знал, что приступы у Ройенталя стали реже и мягче. Это могло бы означать что тот, кого он любит, наконец-то ответил взаимностью или скорее, что он еще справлялся с болезнью.

Они вымокли оба, но под холодными кителем у Ройенталя оказалось горячее тело и, кажется, даже душа.

Его было приятно целовать, наслаждаясь, а потом чувствовать тяжесть головы на плече. Волосы щекотали лицо и пытались забраться в глаза, но Пауль бессовестно отодвинул их. Иначе бы чихнул, разбудил, спугнул такого доверчиво прижавшегося к нему человека.

“Оскар” вертелось на кончике языка, но боялось показаться.

Назвать по имени стало бы попыткой сделать из их отношений что-то постоянное. Заявить свои права. 

Пауль размял в пальцах лепесток, найденный в постели, пока Оскар принимал душ. Единственный, случайно оставшийся в складках белья. Остальные нашлись под кроватью.

— Кого же ты так любишь, мой мальчик, — прошептал Пауль в спящую макушку.

Оскар тут же выпрямился на руках, будто и не спал, и посмотрел очень пристально сверху вниз. Одного поцелуя оказалось достаточно, чтобы Пауль принял важное и разумное решение не лезть в чужую жизнь. Ему вполне было достаточного того, что Оскар давал себя обнимать и отзывался нежным, бархатистым стоном.

Даже если в Пауле снова расцветет “сад”, его власти достаточно, чтобы сберечь его.

***  
В гостиной было неуютно. Пауль так и не успел привести ее в жилой вид, как и весь дом. Он то оживал, а то таился. Закономерность было бы несложно вычислить, но в этом не было практического смысла.

— Я разговаривал с господином Советником, Ройенталь.

— Я должен знать содержимое разговора, мне было бы полезно об этом услышать или вам просто хочется поделиться? — непривычно резко огрызнулся Ройенталь.

Пауль предпочел не раздражаться.

— Все три пункта, иначе я не стал бы об этом упоминать. Господин Советник считает, что нам надо быть сдержаннее в проявлении чувств. Его Величество не считает себя в праве вмешиваться в личную жизнь вассалов, но…

— Но делает это с превеликим удовольствием, — Ройенталь скрестил руки на груди и устремил взгляд в потолок.

Пауль пошевелил пойманными в ловушку пальцами, но даже вздыхать не стал.

Приступы уже давно были легкими, больше напоминающими хроническое течение болезни, но привычка прикасаться к Ройенталю осталась.

Наверное, ошибся Пауль, хотя виноваты, конечно, были оба.

На праздновании Нового Года, устав от шума и звуков, Пауль ушел в альков. Ройенталь тут же оказался рядом, вытянулся на диване, устроив голову на коленях, и Пауль привычно положил руку ему на грудь. Они всегда сидели так, отдыхая. Ройенталь никогда не просил о прикосновениях, но будто нуждался в них.

— Император не так милостив, как Кирхайс, — продолжил Ройенталь. — Меня вызвали не на дружескую беседу, а на допрос.

— Вы не рассказывали, — Пауль улыбнулся уголками губ и освободил руку, чтобы погладить возмущенный нос. — Он вас пытал?

— Да. Иначе бы я не признался.

— Почему?

Ройенталь возмущенно дернул головой, пытаясь укусить, но не преуспел. 

— Я не хочу привязать вас и шантажировать своей болезнью.

— Вы действительно считаете, что я поставлю личные интересы выше интересов империи?

На этот раз Ройенталь все же смог прихватить его за палец. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно.

— Мне следовало догадаться, что я жив благодаря чуду и случайному стечению обстоятельств в вашем расписании встреч, — пробормотал Ройенталь сквозь зубы.

Пауль все же выдернул палец.

— Почти двадцать лет я жил обычной, как мне казалось, жизнью, не испытывая боли, горечи, разочарования, радости или злости. А потом вы прижались щекой к плечу и оказалось, что мир совсем не такой, каким я его представлял.

— Это плохо или хорошо? — Ройенталь перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Пауль ответил на взгляд.

— Достаточно, чтобы рискнуть, — Пауль очертил нос, губы, брови, убрал с лица челку и только потом притянул Ройенталя к себе. — Я был готов к тому, что в любой момент у меня появится “сад”. Меня это не волновало, потому что казалось разумной ценой за счастье, которое дает влюбленность.

— Понимаю, — ответил на поцелуй Ройенталь.

Собака в углу тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась. Ребячество взрослых людей утомляло ее.


End file.
